What If
by Ojii-san
Summary: Kenshin changed the lives of everyone he came in contact with. It was either in the form of saving their lives, or changed their way of living. However what would happen if Kenshin had never met these people? What if he had arrived in Tokyo one day later?
1. Kaoru

(this is my first try at a Kenshin fanfic, so bare with me. It is based from the anime, not the Manga. Enjoy the story and review it...all types of comments welcome

disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Kenshin from the show or the manga...all credit goes to the writer of this masterful peice of what I call pure art.))

What If: Kaoru

Kenshin changed the lives of everyone he came in contact with. It was either in the form of saving their lives, or changed their way of living. However what would happen if Kenshin had never met these people? What if he had arrived in Tokyo one day later?

The skies darkened over the town of Tokyo in the 11th year of the Meiji (1878). It would seem that peace has been among its inhabitants, as well as all of Japan, for some time now. However, that peace has began to grow weak as reports of killing are spread out, through the town of Tokyo. The man claiming to be Hitokiri Battousai was killing off innocents with each passing night. His motives were unknown, as each attack seemed to be purely random, in an attempt to attract the local authorities.

A young woman who appeared in her late teens stood against a wall, in the shadows, of home just off of the main street. She had black hair tied back into a very long pony tail with a blue ribbon. Her dark blue eyes showed determination as she gripped firmly a bokuto in both hands. The sound of foot steps were heard from the main street. "It is him, Battousai." The women lept out from the shadows and in front of the source of the foot steps, "I have you now Battousai!" However, the sound she heard was only a stray dog wandering for scraps in the night. The women knelt down and petted the dog gently, "I'm sorry; it would seem I have mistaken you for someone else." A shrill whistle rang out in the night air making the dog flee. The women ran towards the source of the sound. "That has to be him,"

Patrol officers surrounded a rater large man wielding a sword. His face was covered by a blue mask with an iron bar protecting the forehead. His blade already dripped with the blood of fallen officers. The man bellowed out, "Weak! You are all too weak!" After these words were spoken two more officers charged the man with swords drawn, only to be taken down with two slash of the blade.

The leader of the group gawked at the man's power. "He's strong; he must be the legendary Hitokiri with this kind of strength…" Before the officer could finish his sentence the voice of a women call out, "That's enough Battousai!" The bokuto wielding woman from before leapt over the officer's shoulder and charged the man. Her attack was aimed well, but had only one flaw. The man had a real sword and gave a deep gash to the woman's right arm. She winced and braced herself as another attack came. She lifted her bokuto high to block only to have it sliced to pieces. She laid back as the man reared back for another blow. Just as the man's sword came down, the woman was able to move to avoid complete contact. However, the attack left her with her left arm completely incapacitated as there was large cut all the way down her left shoulder. She held onto her shoulder as she looked up at the man. Her vision began to blur as she was losing blood rapidly. It would seem she was done for. The man raised his sword high and was ready to strike again when more whistles came from not too far away. The man turned and began to flee. He yelled back as the officers attempted to pursue him, "I am Battousai! Hitokiri Battousai of the Kamiya Kasshin Style!"

The woman who was nearly unconscious reached out her good hand towards the fleeing man. "Wait! Kamiya Kasshin is my family's style! You are slaying people randomly in our name." As these words left her mouth she fainted due to loss of blood.

--

"Kaoru-chan…Kaoru-chan" A voice of an elderly man called out. The woman sat up and fell back down as the pain from her arms rushed up to her head. She looked over to the elderly man and smiled weakly, "Dr. Gensai…how? I thought…" Dr. Gensai put a finger over Kaoru's lips to hush her. "Listen child, you need much rest. You are lucky those officers just happen to find me, or you would be a goner."

Kaoru tried to sit up once more, this time pushing away Dr. Gensai's hand. "No, I must go after Battousai. He is spilling innocent blood with my family's name."

Dr. Gensai took up the broken bokuto from the night before and lowered his head shaking it. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but you will not be able to go after anyone now."

Kaoru looked at Dr. Gensai with fear filled eyes. "You don't mean…" Her glance trailed across her left arm. She could see it was covered in bandages.

Dr. Gensai sighed as he placed the broken bokuto at her side, "The muscle in your left shoulder has been torn beyond repair. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to practice Kamiya Kasshin ever again."

Kaoru's eyes widen as she let herself fall back. Pain rushed through her body as she hit the ground, but that was the farthest thought from her mind right now. She thought to herself, "How can this be? Who will carry on the family tradition?"

It was at this moment Dr. Gensai spoke up once more, "Oh yes, a few of your students have arrived. Do you wish to see them?"

Kaoru nodded and Dr. Gensai stood up and left the room. Kaoru thought to herself in a slightly more happy tone, "Yes of course…I can still train them in the ideals of the Kamiya Kasshin style. Then they can carry it on for me!"

Three young men stood in the doorway of the room Kaoru was resting in. Their eyes seemed to already be tearful. Kaoru had sat herself up, but in doing this she had caused the blood flow to start once more from her wound on her left shoulder. She ignored the blood damped bandages and looked to her students. "I am glad the three of you were able to make it. As you can see I have been stricken down by the Battousai. I ask now that you three, my faithful students, train harder then ever so that one of you might be able to carry on the Kamiya Kasshin sword style for me." As Kaoru finished on of the boys raised the sleeve of his gi and wiped his eyes. Kaoru smiled slightly, "You mustn't cry over my injuries. All that matters is that Kamiya Kasshin lives on."

It was at this point that all three young men bowed low. One of the boys wearing a light blue gi lifted his head slightly. "Actually…"

The smile on Kaoru's face began to fade. "What is it?"

The boy wearing the light blue gi spoke up once more, "We are quitting as of today."

Kaoru's face turned pale. She wavered from side to side and nearly feel back, but was able to keep her balance.

The boy continued, "My friends have been belittling me lately…asking me if I studied the style known for that murderer."

The taller boy, wearing a dark green gi then spoke up, "My mother does not want me to study the style of a murderer. No matter how much I try to talk to her, she does not listen."

The last boy wearing a burgundy gi spoke up short and quietly, "I can't go on…"

Kaoru lowered her head and fought back her tears. The last hope for her father's sword style lied in these boys, but now all was lost. With them leaving everything would be over.

Then the boy in the light blue gi spoke up once more, "We know that we were your last three students left in this school…" Then all three boys bowed low and saying in unison, "We're sorry." Then with their heads still lowered then turned and walked out of the room, one by one.

As the last left Kaoru appeared as if she had stopped breathing. The shock was still about her. "How…how can this be?" Her words stuttered off of her lips as she feel back. By this point there was a small pool of blood caused by the wound on her left shoulder. She could care less now though. All she had left in life was to carry on her father's legacy, to make him proud. It would appear she had failed him. She cried herself to sleep, hoping she would not wake back up.

Dr. Gensai lifted Kaoru from bed gently. "You must get up and wash the wound Kaoru-chan." Kaoru's face was pale and showed little sign of life. She only nodded slightly and got to her feel with the help of Dr. Gensai. He helped her get to the bath and undressed. Dr. Gensai went on to tie a wash cloth tightly around the cut on her right arm.

Kaoru then stepped into the bath, "Would you please leave me alone to bath?" Dr. Gensai nodded and closed the door and left to the other side to add wood to the fire. Kaoru applied pressure to the wound on her left shoulder to keep in from bleeding. Kaoru looked up towards the ceiling of the bath house. The steam bellowed up inside and seeped out the opening at the top. Kaoru let go a long sorrowful sigh. "I'm all alone now. How am I to protect this school alone?" she continued to watch the steam as it grew.

Dr. Gensai tossed a few logs onto the fire under the bath house to heat the water slightly.

Kaoru sighed once more and looked down at the water. She let her grip go of the cloth she had over he shoulder. The water quickly stained red as the blood flowed freely from the wound. "I have nothing to go for, so why must I go on?" Kaoru then, without holding her breath, dunked herself under the water.

Outside, Dr. Gensai heard the splash. He looked up and into the bath house and saw no signs of Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan!" He raced around to the door on the other side and threw it open to find Kaoru still under the blood tainted water. He reached over and pulled her from the water. Her eyes still vaguely open, she frowned and let go a small whimper. "Why?" The words came off her lips softly as she passed out.

--

Many days had passed before Kaoru had awoken this time. As Kaoru awoken she saw a worn Dr. Gensai by her side, his eyes red and watered. "Kaoru-chan…I thought I had lost you." Kaoru let go a few more tears. She didn't know what she was thinking. Dr. Gensai was like a second father to her. He had been taking care of her since her parents had both passed away. Kaoru let go a sigh and sat up slowly. She looked at Dr. Gensai as a tear or two streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything I have put you through. It would appear as if losing to ability to practice the sword has made me lose so much more."

Dr. Gensai lowered his head, "Indeed it has Kaoru-chan…indeed it has." Dr. Gensai then got up to leave. He walk was slow, and showed his true age. The past few days had put its toll on him.

Kaoru pulled herself up futher and noticed that the floor under her was sticky. She turned slightly and saw that the light brownish, green hue of the floor mats had been stained dark crimson. Kaoru reached up to her left shoulder and lightly touched it. She winced as it was still very tender. She lowered her head, "How am I supossed to do anything now? I am a woman, and all I have grown up knowing is swordsmanship. How can a woman who cannot even cook a descent meal survive in this day and age?" As Kaoru finished these words she heard a crash from outside the room.

She turned to the door to see if someone was there. It was at that very moment that Dr. Gensai came flying through the door and crashing into the wall directly behind Kaoru. She gasped as she turned to Dr. Gensai. He had a deep slash down his chest line and was already turning pale. "No Dr. Gensai! You can't leave me! You are all I have left!"

Tears began to well up in Kaoru's eyes as a hand reached up and slid across her cheek. "Kaoru-chan…be strong…protect your right to live…" Dr. Gensai coughed harshly as blood splattered onto Kaoru's yellow gi. Kaoru pulled Dr. Gensai closer. He then spoke again, softer, barley auto able this time. "Kaoru-chan, I've spent the last thirty years of my life caring for your family. Many of those years I cared for you. Kaoru-chan…you…are…a…daughter…I never…had…" Dr. Gensai then fell silent as a large man entered the room. Kaoru cradled Dr. Gensai's body close. The man reached out for Kaoru but she backed all the way against the wall. "What do you want?" He voice trimbled with fear.

The man laughed as he held his sword with his left arm and pointed it towards Kaoru. "What I want? That is too rich."

Kaoru then noticed man and recognized his face, "…you…you were expelled from the school when I was but a child. Your name…" Kaoru bite her lip in anxiety and thought, "…Hiruma Gohei."

Gohei laughed once more, only louder this time. "So you remember me. It has been hell these past eleven years."

Kaoru yelled back, more violent this time, "You have been slaughtering innocent people in our family name to get revenge, is that it?"

Gohei fell quiet as he drew his sword back, "That was the plan, to ruin the name of the Kamiya Kasshin style and toss it into the abyss." Gohei then reached out his other hand and began to lift Kaoru from the ground. Dr. Gensai's body dropped to the floor when she was lifted up. The ripping of flesh could be heard as Gohei lifted her by her left arm. "So are you going to beg?"

Kaoru let go a few tears and thought within her mind, "Father forgive me..."

When Gohei didn't hear a reply from Kaoru he dropped her to the ground. He then raised his sword high, "Very well, with your death my revenge be complete." As these words left his lips he swung downward with a mighty blow. Kaoru did not scream nor fight, only allow what was now her fate. Blood splatter and ripping flesh echoed through the training hall, then all was silent.

A man with long red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek walked along the streets of Tokyo late in the night. He had by his side a sword. His calm blue eyes looked off into the distance as he carried a bag over his shoulder. Gohei rushes by pushing over the red haired stranger. Falling backwards, the red haired stranger he rubs his head. "My apologies sir. I was not watching where I was going, that I wasn't." However as the man had finishes his sentence Gohei was already out of sight. The red haired stranger got to his feet and brushed off his purple gi and gathered his bag. "He must have been in a rush, that he was." It was then that the man realized that there was a bit of blood stain on his hands. He looked in the direction that Gohei had ran and frowned. The red haired stranger then turned and started walking once more, knowing not what he had just missed.

- -

((well that's it...it is done...for now...There will be more to this...the "What ifs" of Kenshin coming soon...

also all thanks must go to Tokichic...she provided me with the terms needed to make this as accurate as possible...bows arigatou))


	2. Yahiko: Part 1

((It has been a short bit, but I was able to finish this up though. After wrting it for some time, I decided that the Yahiko segment could not be sumed up in one go...so this is only part one.

Note: Fanfic based off of anime, not Manga

Disclaimer: NO I do not own nor claim to own nothing that is Rurouni Kenshin...))

What if: Yahiko: Part 1

The skies over Tokyo were blue and dotted only slightly with white clouds. In the bustling of town an elderly man and his grandchild were shopping. While stopping at one booth to take a look at the vender's merchandise, a young boy wearing a yellow gi spotted with black stripes walked by and ever so slightly slipped his hand into the elderly man's gi, pulling out his wallet. It would have appeared the boy would have easily gotten away with the crime if it hadn't been for one factor. The small boy that was with the elderly man called out with glee over something that he wanted from the vender. He jumped up and down while shouting, "Oh that one!"

The elderly man smiled gently and nodded, "You want that one?"

The boy smiled big as he looked to his grandfather, "Yes that one! You'll buy it for me?"

The elderly man nodded and began to search his gi for his wallet. The thieving boy gripped tightly on the wallet as guilt gripped tightly around his heart. He made a quick turn and walked back by the young boy and his grandfather. The thief dropped the wallet into the open hands of the cheering child and continued on his way. When the elderly man noticed the child holding his wallet question entered his mind. "When did I drop that?" A few more words could be heard muttered from the two, the thief had turned to see the two right before he turned the corner and was out of sight.

------------------

Sitting down by the river side the thieving boy tossed a stone into the river and lowered his eyes to the water right at his feet. The water flowed just low enough not to get his sandals wet. The boy gave a soft sigh as three shadows over loomed him. The left his head lowered and ignored them.

Three men stood behind the boy, one was wielding a staff. One of the men bent over and spoke though his laughs, "Here he is."

The taller one wielding the staff then spoke up, "We were looking for you, Yahiko."

By this point then man who was laughing had stopped and bent over further, "Out with your earnings for the day." He continued with a hurried tone, "Hurry up and put out."

Yahiko turned and with an irritated tone replied, "I've got none."

The men took on a look of shock. Then the taller man with the staff gritted his teeth and shown anger in his eyes. The two unarmed men then went on to grab both Yahiko's arms and spread them out. Yahiko's body formed what appeared to be a human cross. Punch after punch was given to Yahiko. After many moments had passed, one last swift kick was sent to Yahiko's gut and then dropped to the ground.

Yahiko coughed and spat out a few drops of blood that dripped from his busted lip. He pushed his body upward while grunting out, "How much more do I have to pay back to you?"

The man with the staff knelt down and whispered into Yahiko's ear, "Well, how much do you think?" He grabbed hold of Yahiko's arm and jerked him back. "Ten years…twenty years…You're going to return it with these fingers of yours." He then let go of Yahiko and tossed him to the ground. "Come on boys, let's leave him be…for now." As the three of them started to leave the man with the staff shot a glare back at Yahiko, "Make sure you find your way back 'home.' You wouldn't want us to have to hunt you down now would you?" All three men laughed and disappeared over the embankment of the river.

Yahiko gritted his teeth and sat himself him. He grabbed a near by stone and tossed it into the river. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…" Yahiko continually cursed himself over the event that had just occurred. "I'm not strong, why am I not strong? My father died with honor in battle. My family line goes back as far as I know of with brave samurais. Then why…why can't I be brave?" Yahiko lowered his head as tear drops spotted the ground. "Shit…I can't go on like this." Yahiko raised his head up letting her tears shimmer in the setting sun. "No more crying…I refuse to…even if I am to become an emotionless lump, I will carry on the brave line of my family!" Yahiko wiped his eyes and shot his hand to the side. The tears wiped from his face floated momentarily in the air and then faded to the ground where they disappeared from sight. Yahiko stood up; eyes now dry, and turned and headed "home."

----------------

Yahiko slung open the door to the Kanto Shuei, what he had called "home" ever since his mother had died. The gang had taken care of the medical bills for Yahiko's mother, but after she had passed away, Yahiko was left alone to pay off the dept.

Some of the gang members were in the middle of the room talking about gambling and things of that sort. Across the room sat the staff wielding man. His staff placed between his legs and probed up on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Yahiko come in. "Ah, so good of you to join us. It had just gotten dark, and was about to have to come get you myself."

Yahiko shot the man an evil glare. "I could care less, because as of today, I quit."

The noise and calamity in the room came to a halt after Yahiko yelled this. The staff wielding man stood up and set his staff over his shoulder. "Yahiko, what is the meaning of this?" He then walked all the way up to Yahiko and hit him across the face with a closed fist multiple times.

Yahiko closed his eyes. He pictured a brave man dying on the battle field. His daydream came to a quick halt as yet another blow came across his face. Yahiko stepped back slightly and glared up at the man. "Hit me…Hit me all you want Gasuke. I'm cutting all ties with you kind." He paused and took a deep breath. He kept his eyes locked on Gasuke. "As of today, I'm quitting all shameful stuff like pick pocketing. I'll return all the money I owe by earning it with real work."

Gasuke snickered as Yahiko finished off his speech. His snickers turned to burst of laughter. Yahiko looked at him dumb founded. Though his laughed Gasuke began to speak, "Dept, huh?" His laugher stopped and his eyes stared down at Yahiko, "You idiot! There never was any dept to begin with!" Yahiko gave a shocked look. His eyes grew larger as if he had just had a solid punch in the stomach. Gasuke continued, "That was a lie to keep you as our pet. With or without it, you are our little dog until you die."

Yahiko's anger grew within him. All he had been told by these men. The ones who took him in after his mother died, all they did was lie to him and make him live in a lie. It was a trick, a trick used to keep him loyal. "Damn it!" Yahiko lunged at Gasuke, only to meet a knee in the gut and get sent back to the ground.

The other men who stood by looked down at Yahiko's fallen body. One of them kicked him hard in the side while yelling, "Stop kidding with us, you hear?"

Yahiko stood up slowly and looked at Gasuke. His eyes showed no fear. "Like I told you already, I'm done with this. Kill me if you wish, but I'm going to die like a brave man and low life rat like you."

Gasuke rushed towards Yahiko and hit him in the gut with this staff. The blow sent Yahiko crashing through a door that lead into the back room. Gasuke walked up to Yahiko and pulled on his staff, reveling a blade. "If you wish death Yahiko, then allow me to express your wishes!" Gasuke raised his blade up only to be stopped by a voice.

"Wait, Gasuke." An older looking man was enjoying his meal. "I do not wish to see a boy's blood during my meal."

Gasuke narrowed his eyes. "Boss…"

The man looked down at Yahiko's body then looked to one of the other men standing by Gasuke. "Bring Yahiko here."

The man complied and grabbed Yahiko up by the arm and dragged him to the feet of the man and tossed him onto the ground. Yahiko raised his head up, only to have it stomped back down into the ground by the man who dragged him in, and another who decided to join in the pain giving. One of the men spoke up, "Apologize…to the boss! Get with it!" He then grinded his foot on top of Yahiko's head.

The boss looked down at Yahiko, "Yahiko, how are you going to live if you quit picking pockets? Even for descendents of samurai, the Meiji era is very materialistic. No matter how much pride you have, it is not worth anything. You have to learn to live dirty. If you do, then I can take care of you for a long time as my servant.

Yahiko, with his face still crushed into the ground, spoke up, "Don't make me say it so many times. I don't want to anymore!"

The men stepping on his head, stomp down and one of them yell, "How dare you talk to the boss like that!" The applied more pressure then went on to mock him, "Descendents of a samurai? Your dad was killed fighting the Imperialist during the Meiji Revolution. He was a fool!" The man paused for a second. He got a sly smile on his face, "As for your mother, the worthless…"

Yahiko had heard enough, his rage built up once more, "Shut up!" His foot rode up into the man's crouch. The man feel over, cradling himself, in extreme pain. Yahiko stood up, his body now shaking with anger, "Father joined the Shougitai and died an honorable death. Mother sacrificed her own life to work and raise me." Yahiko turned around and faced everyone in the room. "They both were full of pride and led dignified lives! I won't let anyone insult them!" Tears welled up in Yahiko's eyes. He swore to never cry again, yet now, defending his parents honor, the tears flowed like rivers.

Gasuke stepped foreword. "Boss may I?

The boss nodded looked at Gasuke, "Someone needs to let him know who really owns his life…Gasuke."

Gasuke raised his blade and glared over at Yahiko. His voice whispered, almost hissing, "Gladly…"

((cliff hanger! hehe...what joy...yeah...I'm going to make your minds wander for the time being. I must say that this chapter was much hard to do then the last one. So much more could happen...so I had to vote in my mind what would suit it best...this is what I got...I must admit...the quailty may have dropped slightly from the last chapter...but I'll let you, the reader, be the final judge of that. Don't forget to review!))


End file.
